PROJECT SUMMARY (See instructions); The Behavioral Measurement Shared Resource (BMSR) provides expert assistance and services for integrating behavioral research into the research goals of the OSUCCC. Since its inaugural year in 2004, there has been a greater than 12-fold increase in usage: in 2009, nearly 20,000 hours of service was provided and 93.36% of that usage came from funded OSUCCC members. This increase in usage is expected to continue. The BMSR is directed by Dr. Michael Slater with assistance from six senior staff and strong institutional support. Together, they provide leadership and coordination of the Shared Resource to enhance high quality cancer relevant investigations. The specific aims of the BMSR are to: 1. Support prevention and control researchers by providing population-based data retrieval, consultation for patient accrual procedures and locations, identifying or adapting existing measures of key behavioral constructs and guidance or assistance with behavioral data collection methodology and/or personnel; 2. Provide any OSUCCC investigator with this support as well as research design expertise for the incorporation of behavioral aims within any basic or clinical cancer research project. Specifically, the BMSR supports the following services within peer-reviewed funded research: 1) research design; 2) population-based data retrieval; 3) recruitment and accrual, particularly with under served and minority populations; 4) behavioral assessment; and 5) data collection. The availability of design and behavioral measurement consultations enables investigators to reduce time for project development and speed the research process. To enhance National Cancer Institute and OSUCCC goals to support outstanding population science research projects, the BMSR services ensure the inclusion of: research participants that are broadly representative of the target population(s); behavioral constructs that are theoretically and empirically supported; behavioral measures that are psychometrically sound; standardized assessment procedures for reliable data collection and management and expertise for consultation regarding analysis of behavioral data. Thus, the BMSR provides a continuum of services, ranging from planning for and developing research proposals and projects, through data collection and the interpretation of behavioral data. OSUCCC members with peer-reviewed funding account for 93.36 % of the total usage and is derived from five of the six OSUCCC scientific programs including Cancer Control (CC), Innate Immunity (IMM), Molecular Biology and Cancer Genetics (MBCG) and Molecular Carcinogenesis and Chemoprevention (MCC).